the snow melts
by sleepless95
Summary: this is rated M for yaoi (Boy x Boy love) don't like don't read it has some violence, some coarse language, human names will be used and a family is started by an unlikely pair. pairing is as showed below
1. Chapter 1

The Snow Melts

By

Sleepless95

Ch.1: Double Surprise

Disclaimer: **I do not own Hetalia** that right belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya.

Warning: this is rated M for yaoi (Boy x Boy love) don't like don't read it has some violence, some coarse language, human names will be used and a family is started by an unlikely pair. I'm sorry if you are unhappy and or offended with this it's only my second fic. Thank you all for reading please review.

Setting: At every ones favorite Russians house where our Russian is fast asleep.

It was around eight in the morning when a cell phone went off officially awaking the sleeping Russian man from his wonderful dream of every one as one with mother Russia, as the disoriented Russia pulled himself out from the mountain of blankets piled on top of him he glared as he tried to look for the cursed device that woke him from his slumber, when he found it he angrily flipped the phone open (Russia owns an old ass cell phone) and put it up to his ear connecting him to the idiotic little fucker that called him.

"Привет?" Russia still a little sleep derped his voice was laced with anger and irritation all though with his slight childlike tone of speaking it was not detected by the caller, he was then greeted by a very load and obnoxious voice.

"Dude, Russia I thought you were supposed to come and get me from the airport, its fucking cold here even if it is the beginning of summer it's like only 46°F or 8°C I'm freezing, so are you coming to get me or not?" asked the lowd voice from the other end.

"Америка, you're a day early, you weren't supposed to get here until tomorrow, and because of your god damn mistake you fucking woke me up at… (Pulse to look at alarm clock) eight in the fucking morning." The Russian said with his anger a little more visual in his voce mostly because of the grogginess refused to leave.

"Whatever gust come and get me." The American demanded.

"All right just calm your tits, I'll be there in an hour." The Russian said, he then flipped his phone shut successfully disconnecting the call before the American could argue, with a sigh Russia dragged himself out of bed and shuffled into the bathroom.

(20 minutes later)

The Russian came out of the bathroom clean and ready to go pick up the American, he quickly grabbed his trench coat and his trademark lavender scarf and he headed to the front door, where the three Baltic brothers were waiting for the Russian to leave.

"G-g-good m-morning Mr.R-R-Russia." Said a shaking boy with medium length brown hair "Will y-you be n-needing the car t-to day?" The boy asked.

"No I think I'll walk today Lithuania, just make sheer you and your brothers finish your chores before I return." The Russian said.

"Excuse me Mr. Russia what do you want us to do if Mrs. Belarus comes while your gone?" a boy with blond hair and glasses asked.

"Gust don't let her in the house." The Russian said with a cringe at the thought of his creepy younger sister, he then went out the door and started on his walk to pick up the American from the airport, when the Russian arrived at the airport he could easily spot and smell the American and his massive pile of hamburger's, and the American could see the Russian due to his massive size.

"Dude Russia, how's it going?" the lowd mouthed American asked.

"Every thing's good, except for the fact that you woke me up at eight in the damn morning." The Russian said a little annoyed.

"God let it go already, come on let's go." The American said as he rolled his eyes at the Russian, as the two nations walk down the streets of Moscow the lowd mouth American was talking about something the Russian could care less about, as they walked by an alleyway Russia thought he heard something coming from the alleyway so he stopped and put his arm up to stop the American to stop him from walking past him but the American didn't see his arm and walked straight into his arm hitting his neck and fell to the ground.

"Dude what the hell why'd you stop." He said as he rubbed his neck.

"I thought I heard something." The Russian said.

"It was probably a cat." The American said.

"No I think it was a child, let's see if I can hear it again." The Russian said, so the nations stood there in silence for about a minute then the smallest sound was heard and as Russia had said it sounded like a child crying, both the nations looked at each other and nodded at each other and started down the alleyway to find the source of the sound, the nations where half way through the alleyway Russia was in the lead when he came accost something he did not expect to find he had a look of pure shock on his face, as the American caught up to the Russian he could see the face he wore and he looked to see what caused it , and when he found the reason the American wore the same expression as the Russian because of what they found was a pair of twins huddled to gather, then both nations looked at each other again wondering what to do.

**To Be Continued. **

Translations

1) Привет? - Hello?

2)Америка - America

Thank you for reading. I would like some help choosing the gender of the twins and their names please put your suggestions in the review box below and once again thank you for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

The Snow Melts

By

Sleepless95

Ch.2- Nice to meet you

Recap: 'as the American caught up to the Russian he could see the face he wore and he looked to see what caused it, and when he found the reason the American wore the same expression as the Russian because of what they found was a pair of twins huddled to gather, then both nations looked at each other again wondering what to do.'

As the two countries looked ate each other wondering what to do about the two children huddled in front of them, then out of the blue one of the twins let out a raspy cough which made the country's snap their heads towards the twins, then America being the 'hero' was the first to take action, he walked up to the twines the he crouched down to their level so he didn't scare them any more than they already were and in a surprisingly soft voice that could rival Canada's he spoke to the small beings in front of him.

"Hay there little one's what are you two doing in this ally?" he asked with a small comforting smile lining his face, then the Russian knelt next to the American with his scarf over his face so he wouldn't startle the children and spoke but not in the voice he usually used that was laced with a slight hint of malice but in a kind relaxed voice that was slightly muffled by his scarf.

"Especially all by your selves?" the Russian asked as he got comfortable on his knees getting his coat a little dirty in the proses but he paid it no mind.

"We were told to wait here for Mama to come get us, but that was two days ago." One of the twins said looking in to the American's eyes trying to figure out whether to trust him or not while the other looked at the Russian.

"Well that's bad, so you were abandoned?" the Russian asked as he looked at the child that was staring at him, and in return both the twins nodded yes at the same time.

"What are your names?" the America asked still in his completely out of character tone of voice, but his smile had disappeared and was replaced with a look of sympathy.

"We'll tell you are names if you tell us your names first." One of the twins said with a small grin.

"All right then, I'm America of Alfred I'm the hero and this guy next to me is Russia or Ivan." The American said with a grin and losing his quiet voice but it didn't seem to faze the twins at all.

"Hello Alfred and Ivan, My name is Lilly and this is my sister Crystal." Said Lilly, the country's looked at the two almost identical little girls in front of them, they both had silver hair that was almost a white a snow, but each had a streak of a different color on one side, Lilly had an emerald-green streak on the right side of her face while Crystal had an ocean blue streak on the left side of her face, Lilly also had deep brown eyes like the fur of a grizzly bear and Crystal had eyes as black as the feathers of a raven.

"Well Lilly, Crystal would you like to come to my place with me and Alfred?" the Russian asked with his child like grin, but it was hidden by his scarf.

"Ok why not." they both said at the same time.

"But douse that mean you're adapting us?" Crystal asked, with that question the two countries' looked at each other and nodded to one another then turned to the girls.

"Да." Was all the Russian said before one of the girls had wrapped her arms around his neck in a hug while the other was hugging America, both girls carried some of the biggest smiles that the country's had ever seen.

"Yay, then douse that mean were all a family?" Lilly asked excitedly, earning a laugh from America.

"Yes I guess that means were a family." America replied and with that the two countries' picked up the little girls and started walking to Russia's place, all feeling like they belonged in each other's presence.

TBC.

translation Russian

Да- Yes


	3. Chapter 3

The Snow Melts

By

Sleepless95

Ch.3 part 1- Welcome home

Recap ["yay then were like a family." Lilly chimed earning a laugh from the American.

"Yes were like a family." America replied and with that the countries picked up the little girls and started to walk to the Russians house, all felling like they belonged in each others company.]

After the group got out of the alleyway the two countries picked up the girls to make sheer that they wouldn't get separated in the busy streets that seemed to be over run by mobs of people. Once the group started moving Lilly decided to ask a question that was waging on her mind.

"Um… Hay Alfred, Ivan if you're going to adopt us then what should we call you?" Lilly asked as she looked into the blue eyes of the American then the violet eyes of the Russian that was currently carrying her little sister.

"I don't know, but why do you ask?" America asked the little girl that he held in his arms.

"I asked because kids don't usually call their parents by their names." Lilly said as she looked back at the American.

"Well I guess you can call me dad or papa, and seeing how Russia calls him self 'Mother Russia' I guess you could call him mama." America laugh at his little joke, but that earned him a not so gentle smack to the back of the head from the annoyed Russian how gave the American a look that said 'watch yourself' and he also got a couple giggles from the twins, then Cristel spoke for the first time since the conversation had come up.

"Well we could Ivan папа and you daddy." Cristel chimed as she looked at the Russian that was smiling down at her with approval then she turned to look at the American that was grinning like an idiot.

"Дa I think that's a good idea Cristel." Russia said, after the topic was settled the group settled in to a comfortable silence as they were about half way to the Russians house but the silence was broken by a vary lowed rumble from Cristel's stomach witch announced that she was hungry, with a blush she hid her face in her hands as she tried to hide herself in the arms of the Russian that was carrying her, she was even more embarrassed when she heard a laugh from the American and her sister and what seemed to make it worse was the light chuckle she herd from the Russian.

"I take it that some one's hungry." America said after he stopped laughing and he got a node from Cristel as she still tried to hide in the chest of the Russian that held her. With a chuckle America grabbed a bag of McDonalds that he had forgotten about until recently and he fished for something inside the bag.

"Do you like McDonalds?" America asked the girls and they both cheered a yes at the question and the Russian just rolled his eyes as the American asked the girls what they would like.

"Do you want burgers or chicken?" America asked and he got a different answer from the girls, Cristel wanted the chicken and Lilly wanted the burger, after the girl were given their food from the American they dove in to the food earning a startled look from Russia as to how fast they where eating and he decided to say some thing.

"Полегче малыша, don't eat so fast your going to hurt your self's, how long has it been since you last ate?" the Russian asked in concern as he wondered how log they had gone with out food.

"I think it was about a day and a half ago that's when we finished the food mama gave us." Cristel and Lilly said as they finished their food and they missed the worried looks the countries gave each other, as the girl's had finished their meal Alfred took the trash to a trash can they where coming up to, walking back to the Russian he saw that little Cristel had fallen asleep in the Russian's arms.

"Looks like some one couldn't stay awake, she looks so cute.' The American said as he shifted Lilly in his arms, then Russia spoke.

"Дa, she looks cute but she's not the only one that's fallen asleep." Russia said as he looked down at Lilly who had fallen asleep just minuets ago.

"Well I guess they would be tired after all that's happened to them" America said with a sad face, "Hay are we almost to your place?" America said wanting to change the subject as he looked at the Russian.

"Дa, were almost there it's just around the corner." The Russian said as he looked at the American that was grinning in his usual idiotic way 'he's kind of cute when he's note being a total idiot" the Russian thought but he mentally scolded him self as he tried to fight of a blush that was threatening to make its presence known 'Нет, плохо Ивен вы не думаете, милые ГЭС' the Russia said to himself 'да вы действительно' said a little voce in the back of his head 'НЕТ, я не' the Russian mentally yelled to him self as the countries came closer to the Russians mansion and he was only broken out of his battle when he herd the tired voice of Cristel asking a question.

"Папа is this home?" the tired girl said as she barley herd what the Russian said as she fell back to sleep.

"Да, мой маленький подсолнечник, this is home." The Russian said as they all walked in to the house.

TBC

Translation

Папа - Papa

Дa – yes

успокойтесь маленьких - take it easy little ones

Нет, Иван вы не думаете, милые ГЭС - No, Ivan you do not think he's cute

Да вы действительно – yes you do

НЕТ, я не' – No I do not

Да, мой маленький подсолнечник - Yes, my little sunflower

Sorry it took so long to update.


End file.
